


Dosado

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, First Meetings, Intrigue, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Oblivious Padmé Amidala, Once a King or Queen of Narnia Always a King or Queen of Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: This stranger's title can only be majesty.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Padmé Amidala/Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 8





	Dosado

**Author's Note:**

> Narnia/Star Wars, Susan/Padme, mistaken for sisters

There is a set to the shoulders, a slant of the eyes that turn to regard his entrance, that identifies this women's title as majesty, though she wears no gown or jewels to signify it.

"My apologies, my lady, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of being introduced," Palpatine bows in the court style, most genial smile on his face, "Sheev Palpatine, Junior Senator for Naboo to the Galactic Senate," as a position, only of middling importance, but one that suggests a certain upwardness and availability of confidence that his senior partner may be too busy to properly uphold.

"Sheev!" Padmé comes sweeping into the room in the bright regalia of the Princess of Theed, and but for the paint and crown of feathers, he thinks they could be sisters, or clones of each other, but for their age and faces, "I see you met Susan, how wonderful!"


End file.
